opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Magnus VS Aokiji!
Magnus:So you’re the one that beat Luffy and his crew some time ago….and I also remember you in Marijois. Aokiji:Arararara!I can feel a big presence there!You know……that’s probably haoshoku haki!You should see that! M:I don’t ccare that much.All I care about is beating you! A:you think you can?I AM an admiral after all….. M:like I care! M:ONI GIRI!*Does oni giri,but after 1/10000 of a second,he re-slashes Aokiji with an strike opposite to Oni giri(puts the hands in the starting stance of Oni giri)*Giri no oni! *aokiji is slashed in half* M:well that sure didn’t do the trick……..but it musta hurt. A:ararara that was painfull enough….you really are not a person to play around with…. M:Same for you..that’s why ill g all out quickly! *lifts hand up in the sky*MIND STORM!!!!*the tensai illusion power is activated* M:taste this!Mugentoruy! A:Mugen?how is that possible? M:right now my telepathy has been combined with my Haki to tottaly invade your mind.See for yourself the illusion of the brain! *Swords start coming around the pirate and the marine like crazy.The number is truly infinite.* A:what the…….is this all an illusion? *the swords start spinning aroud the two men,with them being in the middle ,and being Around 100 meters away form the blades* M:mugentoruy!Thyphoon! A:im not gonna let this pass.You forget that I can still react! ICE AGE! *the Typhoon bets emidialty frozen* M:Phantasia end!*the fantasy ends there* A:huh back to normal huh? M:well I have no choice!if this doesn’t land itll be really bad.I know that even if I heit him with full force with haki,he’s gonna just regenerate with some pain…..but if I can do this….. A:what are you truing to do?Well I’m not an idiot…..i wont let you do it…. ICE BLOCK:PHEASANT BEAK! *the pheasant is created and flying towards me* M:Nitoruy:Cross Cannon! *Mangus puts the swords infront of him forming an X and then launches a pound cannon* *The peasant breaks,but many pieces of it stab Magnus* M:GAAAAAH!Now is my only chance! BRAIN DOWN!*Stronger verison of Brain Off,switches the opponetnt’s brain of for 5 seconds, does very much damage to magnus’ brain cause it overuses it* *Aokiji is Just standing there* M:Nitoruy!Barrage Giri!(a copy of gomu gomu no gattilng,the swords go like luffy’s move,giving the effect of hundreds of hands) Brain Control*buffs up both Muscle Power and Speed* *Aokij gets stabbed multiple times,and the wound doesn’t turn to ice* A*wakes up*:GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Very clever…..but I cann see that you brain is everheated…you over used your brain too much………. M:I know….*starts falling* *falls down* Aokiji:Pity…I though that you would be more of a challenge.. but congrats on being able to slice me so many times……ICE SABER! Now I cant let you get away Magnus…..Orpheas will be sorry… But suddenly........... Stop! *Kabuto apeares in front of Aokiji and blocks the Ice saber* Aokiji:Hmmm what are you doing here Kabuto? Kabuto:Let me kill this guys they escaped from me and thats how they came here. Aokiji:I see...Well do as you like. Kabuto:I'll test my new Dial its one dial that emites a powerfull shockwave Kabuto:dial wont emit a shockwave dont worry,it lets me speak with you throught our minds so no1 will hear us Magnus:HA?!But....why??? Kabuto:do as i say Magnus:........K Kabuto:aokiji and kizaru under an illusion,ill come with the sword at you and you make them see that i slice you Magnus:IT! Kabuto:Damn this dial doesnt work! Aokiji:Just kill him already! Kabuto slices Magnus head off and dashes to Kizaru. Kabuto stops Kizaru last kick on Marimo. Kabuto:Kizaru let me finish him! The next part is in Marimo's part of the fight : http://opwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zoro-san/Marimo_vs_Kizaru!! * Category:Blog posts